Project Summary: Stereochemically defined organic molecules play a crucial role in drug development and advances in medicine. Catalytic, efficient, selective, broadly applicable, practical (scalable) methods that provide access to such entities, and that are sustainable and cost effective (e.g., no precious metals) are much needed and in great demand. Despite notable recent advances, existing methods for the preparation of important bioactive compounds often do not satisfy many of the above criteria. The principal goal of this program is to design catalysts, and develop methods that address the above issues.